Afterall, Time Continues
by I'll Meet You in Pink Paradise
Summary: There, there child; you will be protected from everything, including yourself. This isn't a punishment, but it is for our pure hope that you will get better... Leave the violence, please, don't whisper to me that it was just "a game" - it will make you mad; it will make you insane. You are still accepted. You are still our leader. You are still our sweet, innocent Tsunayoshi.
1. It Was Just A Game

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

This will be updated monthly. :D

* * *

><p>It was somewhat intimidating, Tsuna admitted. Just somewhat, not completely and utterly intimidating; matter of fact, it wasn't even scary. He didn't feel scared, just a little intimidated. Just how easy was it to become isolated by everyone else? Apparently, this easy. Lately everyone was becoming so laid back - Reborn, Gokudera, Bianchi and the rest - and he knew for a fact that this wasn't just "jealousy". No, this was much more: there is this gut wrenched feeling inside his stomach that reeks of death, of his demise. He knew he should have told someone and that Reborn would hurt him because of that, but it wasn't like he had any time to! Everyone looked so relaxed, so happy. Tsuna didn't want to be the one to ruin that and besides, maybe this feeling was just there because he is dame-Tsuna, No Good Tsuna?<p>

Consumed by thoughts, Tsuna grabbed his backpack that laid on the back of his seat. He sighed then proceeded out of his empty classroom, quickly fleeing Namimori Middle School - Hibari is still inside of the middle school and Tsuna didn't want to run into him and explain the reasons on why he was STILL here. Going down the halls, the doors and stairs, he thought. And thought. And thought some more. He didn't even turn his head when glass shattered behind him; he didn't notice it. But when he heard that familiar cry, he immediately went out of his head to turn around.

He didn't see Lambo, the cause of most of the crying and screaming sounds, but instead he witnessed a domino affect on the windows. Going clockwise near him the windows of Namimori Middle School blew up, finally getting his attention. He looked at them for a second, watching it all shatter, then had the urge to run, to run as fast as he could!

_Hibari would be so pissed and would bite me to death just because I witnessed it!_ Tsuna thought as he ran out of his middle school, past the gates and everything.

And that was when he noticed that a scream was following him, a familiar scream. Turning his head slightly he glanced and saw a small figure following him: Lambo.

"Waaaaiiiiitttt!" Lambo yelled after Tsuna. "Lambo didn't do it!"

"Lying is bad, Lambo!"

"Wait, Tsuna!"

Tsuna stopped running, feeling pity for the younger child. Lambo ran up to Tsuna, about to tell him everything in a breath. But before he could do that, Tsuna began talking first using his motherly tone, "Lambo, what did you do to those-"

"Lambo DIDN'T do it! It was the bad guys!"

Tsuna stopped - bad guys? Could this be related to that awful feeling he was having? He listened to Lambo - the coherent part, anyways - of what had happened earlier on.

"Lambo was just walking and then BAM! It stopped working and so now they will be mad!" The five year old kid proceeded to cry again, this time reaching Tsuna's heart; the soon to be Maifia boss couldn't handle it when he saw people crying. Earlier, he didn't really notice Lambo's cries because he was off in his own little world, but now he was at a total loss.

"It's OK Lambo, really." Tsuna reached his hands out so that he could comfort the younger child.

"NO IT'S NOT, SEE!" Lambo, ignoring Tsuna's comforting arms, went to pull the 10 year bazooka out of his hair. "SEE, SEE?" He aimed it at Tsuna then pulled the trigger.

Right when Lambo pulled the trigger, smoke appeared. Not the usual pink smoke that the bazooka produced, but another kind. It was dark in color, too dark to make out if it was black or a dark blue or purple or a very crimson red. Or maybe it was just Lambo. Maybe he was colorblind. Lambo saw that there was movement, but not from him or Tsuna; it was from the people who had caused this mysterious smoke. Lambo was knocked out by one of those mysterious people and Tsuna was taken. Everything was to abrupt for any of the two Vongola to react; these men were obviously highly skilled, probably trained assassins.

As Tsuna went, something stayed. A person, too wounded to move stayed where the tenth once was. Lambo, not able to witness the whole scene, thought that he had wounded his precious "big brother".

...Strangely, that person resembled the tenth generation Vongola boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

><p>Hibari was in a bad mood; someone dared to destroy his precious Namimori. He was out on a hunt to bite someone to death. Right now, it didn't matter if he caught the damn people who ruined his school - he would in time - but he felt like biting someone to death<em> right now<em>. Anyone really. Wait. Not anyone. Forget that, he wanted someone strong. Someone very strong; it made everything much more interesting.

With one more look at Namimori, he made a "tch" sound. Yeah, he was extremely **pissed **off. Who the hell had enough power and nerve to ruin his school? Even the infant and his crew had at least some respect; they always cleaned up their mess afterwards.

All of the windows were shattered. All of the walls were either tilting to the side, ready to fall or already fallen. The floor - oh, the floor - was the most damaged; what was supposed to be flat surface had devolved, wearing a rocky attire, resulting in the foundation to break -

Fucking asses.

The fucking school looks like it was doomed eternal damnation from the gods.

Hibari began to quicken his pace as he swore to himself that he'll bite those fucking -

Wait. Blood. He smelt it - the lingering smell of blood. A smirk appeared on his face as he got out his tonfus. _Prey,_ he thought. _There is my prey. _Following the scent he ran with resolve. Let whoever he find receive mercy from his rage...

What he saw wasn't something that he could bite. No, it looked more like a weak herbivore that he couldn't deny - wouldn't deny. Yeah, he saw that herbivore before - that annoying herbivore, if he must add - but that look he gave... He couldn't deny his protection to him. He seemed too much like his pets. When the boy noticed the look in Hibari's eyes, the herbivore jumped on his leg, holding on to him for his dear life.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

"Lambo killed Tsuna!"

...What?

Feeling the questioning glare he got from Hibari, Lambo decided to explain. The explanation part was great, but how the poor kid went about it was... difficult to comprehend.

"BOOM! And then *cries* yeah and *wipes snot on Hibari's leg* blood and BOOM!"

"...Where is that herbivore?"

Lambo stopped talking and then looked up with hopeful eyes. "Can you save him?"

"..."

Taking that as a 'yes' Lambo jumped off of Hibari's leg then proceeded to 'drag' him to where he left Tsuna. Hibari noticed that the little cow had been stained in blood... In familiar blood. This was not the blood he had smelt earlier. Brushing that aside, he followed the kid, taking a mental note of everything; he will know everything in due time. He just had to remember the questions so he could remember if he answered them or not.

After about sixteen minutes, they stopped only to find a Tsuna-less place. Though Hibari wasn't fooled; the herbivore has, indeed, been here. He smelt it - his blood, that is. Not only that but he saw it too - it was everywhere. Deciding to leave the herbivore, Hibari walked off to go track him. Tsuna had a duty as a Namimori student to not die.

"Hi-"

"Stay."

Lambo didn't push the matter any further.

* * *

><p>Looking out the window, he sighed. It was already this late. His student should have been here. Not only that, but that stupid cow was also late; Mama was getting worried. Standing up, Reborn brushed off the imaginary dust on his suit then jumped off, heading toward the door. He then made his way downstairs and then out the door with the resolve of finding both of the missing idiots.<p>

After informing all of the guardians of the missing sky - well, most of them; he couldn't get a hold of Lambo because he too was missing, and he couldn't get ahold of Hibari - they all ended up meeting at the school. Reborn, who was first to get there, found out the reason why he couldn't get a hold of the cloud guardian - the school, it had been ruined, it had been trashed. Reborn lowered his fedora so he could hide his face; it wasn't like he needed to - he was in the darkness, hiding in the shadows, waiting. Waiting for them to show up.

Gokudera, being the second one to arrive - not like that was a surprise - immediately began cursing, yelling every foul words and phrases he could think of - all directed at himself. _He_ was Tenth's right hand man! How could _he _allow this to happen to his boss?

Takeshi arrived third. Noticing the school and how Gokudera was acting, he tried to stay positive. That was all he could do at the moment.

"Whoa, look at the party Tsuna had without us! It must've been fun." Gokudera sharply turned around, grabbing the rain guardian by the collar. He quickly he him go when he saw that glint in the corner of his eyes. "Maa, maa, Gokudera. Don't worry. We'll get our turn soon enough."

"Tch." Gokudera turned his head away from Takeshi then went to lean on one of Namimori's unbroken walls.

"Wow whoever did this EXTREME disaster must have been EXTREMELY angry!"

"...Boss..."

"Took you guys long enough, kora."

"You all will be charged for making me wait."

All of the Tenth's guardians did an abrupt turn to the familiar voices - the Arcobaleno. Or at least, some of them. Some meaning four: Colonello, Mammon, Fon and Reborn.

"Be quiet. We're waiting for the rest to show up." Reborn said using monotone words. The guardians, not used to that voice, flinched. The three Arcobaleno just sighed, knowing the voice well - he used to use that voice a long, long time ago.

So the guardians decided to shut their mouths, trying to not to bring any unwanted emotions - such as anger - into the strongest hitman.

About an hour or so passed before all of the Arcobaleno. When they arrived, Reborn eyed them harshly. Then, ignoring the guardians cluelessness, he threw something towards his fellow comrades. Colonello, Fon, and Mammon made no effort to grab the object; they had already seen it when they got here. Lal, noticing that nobody would grab the damn thing, walked over and picked up the object. Lowering down his fedora, he threw two more objects, one landing by Verde's feet and then another one landing by Skull's feet.

Yuni looked at the objects, not getting the hint. The guardians didn't get it either. But, seeing the looks the three Arcolbaleno were giving, they decided to rest their hopes in Reborn. They knew that he had answers. He always had answers.

"We - excluding Yuni - were here hours ago, the same exact spot where Tsuna, the heir to the next Vongola boss, was kidnapped."

The guardians widened their eyes; their precious Tsuna was kidnapped!

Yuni also widened her eyes, but not for the same reason. She knew what Reborn was hinting at. Looking at Colonello's army colored bandanna, at Lal's and Verde's glasses, she knew. She knew that they'd been here, but at the same time they _didn't._

"It looks like our future selves were rather busy!" Verde said, smirking. Nobody liked the glint in his eye because it gave out "madness".

"With a bloody Tsuna." Reborn said as he threw a piece of torn piece of clothing their way. "Tell me whose blood it is. You brought it like I told you, right?"

Fon closed his eyes as Verde took something out of his white lab coat. They _all_ knew whose blood it was; they could feel it in their gut. Well, all except the guardians.

Right now the guardians felt ignored. They felt like they were interrupting an Arcobaleno meeting or something.

"Reborn, I don't und -"

Reborn shot a bullet that slid across Gokudera's left cheek, shutting him up. Once he was silent, Verde concluded, "Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Chrome covered her mouth, taking a step back and as she did that, Ryohei opened his mouth which nearly touched the ground. Takeshi dropped his smile, now in a trance that forced his face to be stoic. Gokudera just stared at the piece of torn clothing, thinking, _that's a lot of fucking blood._

Reborn glared at the guardians to bring them back to reality. After they flinched at the sight, he softened his look then pulled down his fedora; he was _pissed_, but not at them. Not at Tsuna, not at himself. Not at anyone, really. He was just pissed. But Mammon knew why - he wasn't called 'Esper Mammon' for nothing after all. He was angry because he _didn't know what the hell was happening._ If anyone got close enough to him, they would find out that the hitman didn't find pleasure in being in an event he didn't fully understand.

_What a big baby_, Mammon thought ironically.

"THE -" Before the stuntman could proceed on to what he was going to say, Colonello's foot smashed into his face.

Yuni suddenly felt it. She felt it in her bones, in her bones, in her veins, in her everything - she was unneeded. Before she hit the ground, Takeshi, the closest person who had the ability to catch her, caught her. He looked at he as her face going pale. Then he saw her pacifier disappear. It was there, and then it wasn't.

The other Arcobaleno widened their eyes, feeling it. Feeling the power of the pacifier disappear from this world completely. They all began to crowd their sky, the guardians crowding as well.

"...Stop crowding." A certain guardian said.

Most of them cracked their heads, seeing Hibari. When they gasped, the others decided to take a quick glance at the cloud only to see his left shoulder covered in blood. It almost seemed that the guy... carried someone. Over his shoulder. But that wasn't the only peculiar sight they saw because once their eyes moved down to Hibari's legs, they saw a certain cow clinging to them.

Seeing the odd looks he was getting from everybody, he lowered his glare, turning his head, about to walk away - he had no patience to mess around with confusion - but stopped once he noticed a certain Arcobaleno in a certain rain's arms. "A lot of people are getting hurt tonight," He muttered. Then, raising his voice slightly, he said, "Room 215. And take this herbivore with you." Reborn jumped, landing right in front of Lambo, then grabbed his collar to pull him away. Before Hibari left, Reborn saw that in the corner of his eyes was blood lust. It was as if his adrenalin was at it's highest, though... that usually only came when he was in the middle of a fight.

The group went to the nearest hospital and placed Yuni in there. Apparently, there was nothing else wrong with her besides that she was sleeping. But this sleep wasn't normal - it was a comatose sleep.

"Time is money," Mammon said harshly. "I know you have other things to say to us." _If only he would let me inside his head. _

"..." Reborn looked behind him, eyeing the guardians, and then back to his comrades, spiting ever juicy detail he had. He didn't have to worry about the guardians listening to him; they were busy. They were given the job to go to room 215 where, hopefully, good news waited.

After Reborn finished, his comrades went back to being loud - it was a surprise even to him that they stayed quiet for that long.

Floating over to Reborn, Mammon said over Skull and his harasser, "I will be on the look out for that in Italy. Tell me if anything new comes in." And with that, Mammon turned into indigo smoke and vanished.

It was decided that Reborn and Lal, who would be looking after Yuni, would stay in Japan while the others would look for any other clues somewhere: Fon would go to China and Colonello would go to America. Hopefully they would find good news there, proving Reborn and his theory wrong.

But the problem was, he was never wrong.

Reborn made his way to room 215, which was upstairs and to the right (one of the nurses told him). As he came closer to the room, he had heard the familiar sound of screaming coming from his student's guardians. Okay, maybe not screaming, but it sure as hell sounded like it to Reborn. If Reborn really wanted to get into the details, then he would say that it was _yell_. Not out of fear, either. More of a yell that said, 'shut up and listen to what I say I'm more intellegent than you, dammit!'

When Reborn was only feet away from room 215 he saw what the commotion was all about. The paitent wantede to leave. He could hear the doctors yelling at their patient, saying:

"You have too many broken bones broken to be walking!"

"Your internal wounds are not healed properly!"

"I still need to stitch you up!"

And so went on the rants. Taking a look at the guardians, the hitman saw that they were doing all that they could do to help the doctors get the patient in the bed without hurting him any more. Reborn lifted his Leon, who had shape shifted into a gun, the shot a bullet near the person of chaos. All eyes then turned to the baby.

"Tsuna." That one word commanded so much, that one, little little word made everyone silent. Good, now they could listen to Reborn. "Listen to the doctors."

Tsuna looked at Reborn in defiance. With that one little look, they found out so much; this Tsuna was not theirs.

Reborn shot another bullet, but the sky did not budge. "_Tsuna._" Knowing that the sky wouldn't listen, the hitman mentally sighed. Then, by chance, he looked at Tsuna's neck and saw _it_.Noticing Reborn's stare, the sky immediately got on the hospital bed, pulling the covers over his neck, all the way up to his chin.

Reborn watched silently as the doctors then hooked up the IV and then knocked out the sky.

The guardians and Reborn were then shooed out of room 215 and into the waiting room. Reborn disappeared somewhere, leaving the guardians to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Did you see Tenth's face? How much blood and cuts were there. How his arms and legs... weren't in the shape of- "<p>

"Sawada went passed the EXTREME!"

"Shut up -"

"Maa, maa. Now we can wait for Tsuna to wake up. When he does, we can find out who -"

"That wasn't Boss." The other guardians gave Chrome a weird look. She tightened her grip on the sleeping Lambo she was holding then quickly clarified herself, voice soft and low, as if afraid to say,

"This Boss is from the future."

* * *

><p>"...Lal." Reborn said, almost silently. The said person did an abrupt turn, about to pull out her weapon, but stopped when she saw Reborn.<p>

"You fucking sca -" Lal stopped herself before finishing her sentenced, calming down. "What is it?"

"Tsuna has the sky pacifier."

Lal dropped her mouth as Reborn pulled down his fedora.

"...W...h..y..." Yuni managed to say, eyes still closed.

"I don't know. But I promise you that I will find out." And with that, Reborn disappeared again, this time going back to room 215.

He waited, unseen, for a couple hours for the medicine to wear off of him. Once he saw the figure twitch, he immediately knew his student was awake.

"Stop pretending." Ordered Reborn.

"..."

A shot was fired. Feeling that it was too close for comfort, Tsuna dodged it, jumping off of the bed. He quickly falls flat on his face. Taking a closer look, Reborn analyzed his condition.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said to his student, " You're stupid." But despite that, Reborn didn't shoot him anymore. All he did was watch his student get up, pain evident on his face, and then flop back on the stiff hospital bed.

Tsuna tried not to be bothered by his tutor's stare as he covered himself back up. He didn't talk or whine or anything of the sort.

"Tsuna, give me answers." Hearing the silence befall the room, the hitman pulled down his fedora and said, "I have to tell Nono. That means _he_ will be informed as well. We'll wait for answers until you're healed up. Your throat doesn't look like it will allow you to speak." Reborn remarked, looking at the very noticeable hand print on his student's neck.

Reborn then proceed to leave the room, done with what he wanted to say, but then -

In the smallest voice the sky had ever used, he guiltily whispered, "It was just supposed to be a game."


	2. Who Are You?

I'm back and alive! ^_^ I feel really accomplished that I was able to update this! I'm in an especially good mood because I was able to fix my laptop!

I think that the acrobaleno is my favorite group in the entire KHR series. Then the Varia is second... But I love all of KHR! Except that it ended. Seriously, I waited like 2 years to read the ending because I am weird, but after I read it... I insisted to write more about it. Haha.

Note: this story takes place after Yuni's mother dies. Like, a month or so afterwards. I probably got the times wrong with this but oh well.

Another note: I edited some of the spelling errors. Thank you BakaNeko96 for catching it ^_^ Sorry if this story is confusing, and thank you all for reviewing, favoring, or following. If you find any mistakes in here please tell me. And, if you have any questions please tell me and I will answer if it isn't a spoiler. And for Quest's questions, those are all spoilers. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

><p>After Tsuna had told Reborn what he said, he immediately fell into a coma and it wasn't until a week that he woke up; he had literally scared the whole world. Everybody seemed to know that something happened to the tenth from all the way to CEDEF and the Varia. But lucky for them, it had stayed into the family. If word got out to their enemies... they just might have been screwed.<p>

Once his guardians heard that their boss was awake, they rushed in. Reborn had guessed that they had been near for their own reasons—Gokudera because he was the boss' right hand man, Takeshi because they were best friends, Hibari because he wanted information, Lambo because he thought that it was his fault, Ryohei because his little brother was hurt and his little sister was worried (and so was he), and then finally Chrome because…. She and Mukuro felt something appear around the same time as Tsuna was found, assuming that it was related to him. Of course, they would be correct.

But, once all of the guardians came bursting into the room, Reborn's "moment" was over, thus creating an awkward moment which, by the way, Reborn hated; he needed answers… But….

Nobody knew what to say or what to do. They just had no idea. What were they supposed to do, anyways? Were they just supposed to allow everything to unfold, allows the next boss of the Vongola familiga to break down like this? He was perfectly normal before this happened…. So what made him this way? They wanted to ask him but they couldn't find the words; they didn't know how to react to him when he was like this so they didn't try. They just watched him in his darkest moment. In a way, they were just as helpless as he was. All it would take to connect with him was a question, so simple, so forward. But they just couldn't….

They couldn't because they were afraid. Not of him, but of what happened. This might not be their little Tsuna, they thought. This might be a broken Tsuna, they thought. They were so engulfed into a fear that wasn't in reason that they forgot that they had a duty to Tsuna: to protect him.  
>It looked like they failed that job.<p>

Reborn, being the great hitman that he was, spoke first with his emotions under control. "What do you mean it was just a game?"

Tsuna shock his head and frowned.

"Elaborate." Reborn ordered. "What did it mean?"

_We have to help you before you die. You are not meant for that job... _

Tsuna, with all broken respect, looked up with dreaded eyes. His big brown orbs gave off guilt—guilt of the unknown. His mouth was closed but the definitions of his injuries were still clear around his mouth; there were bruises everywhere along with cuts and scratches. His body, besides the injuries, seemed a little different as if there were more definition to his muscles. His baby fat seemed to be diminished though his height hadn't changed. Reborn, noticing this, raised an eyebrow. Taking out one of his random hammers, he hit Tsuna across the head, throwing him off of the hospital bed. Everybody else in the room went "Hieee" in fear of his health.

"Answer me or next time I will blow you up."

Tsuna's eyes fled away from the baby, knowing what to do. His resolve was clear with motive, but it was also pure with knowledge. There was something about Tsuna that was annoying Reborn—he couldn't guess what it was which frustrated him even more. Without mercy, Reborn threw a grenade at him. His guardians—mostly Gokudera and Takeshi—defended him with a quick response; the specialist in bombing destroyed the little bomb without having it blown up as Takeshi went closer to his boss, sword out and ready to fight.

"Kid, that's dangerous!" Takeshi said, laughing. "Tsuna could get hurt." He said with more aggressively.

"Tch." Gokudera said as he took a peek at his boss.

"Hayato, Takeshi, listen." Reborn started. "Look at your boss's neck. That pacifier can kill him. No, it will kill him. Think about it."

Gokudera glanced to the side of him feeling very protective. Now, normally he wouldn't get in the way between Reborn and Tsuna because they had this unique bond, something not even he could interfere with. But this time he felt something in the corner of his gut that begged him to be near his boss—the reason why he stayed near this room was proof. Well, to him it was.

Takeshi, noticing Gokudera glance back at Tsuna, could feel what his friend was feeling: an instinct. Just like a mother bear has for its cubs, they wanted to protect him. They could feel it in the air as if it were poison; the feeling was one that nobody could escape.

Reborn sighed, taking a look at the other guardians. They were the same as well but, lucky for them, they weren't as fast as the other two were. Their resolve didn't falter but their instinct did. Reborn mentally clapped for them and then smacked the right and left handed men lightly but hard enough for it to sting (a lot).

"I am not going to hurt him. Nobody is going to—the people who hurt him is, though." Then the hitman jumped on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna winced but didn't shuffle on the hospital bed. "I expect answers, Tsuna."  
>And with that, they all left, ALL of them. Reborn made sure of it; Tsuna needed space and frankly, Reborn needed some space as well.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days after the said event, Tsuna still was speaking. All he did was look at something and stare at it for hours and hours. To his friends and family, that wasn't even the worst part. The worst was that he was so unresponsive to everything they did...<br>The longer this went on, the more nervous the acrobaleno became.

"This is so stupid, kora!"

"I am not getting paid anything for being here."

"The GREAT SKULL-SAMA has other things to be doing now!"

"But the situation is rather intriguing, I'd have to admit that. In all recorded and known history, there had never been two sky acrobalenos. It's just unheard of. We need to do more research on this... Hey, Reborn - "

"No."

"But - "

"No."

"I am afraid of what is happening," the youngest acrobaleno said quietly. The other acrobalenos hushed, interested in what she was going to say. "I can't see anything at all about this. Ever since a day after Tsuna-san was found and my pacifier glowed, I couldn't... I couldn't see anything at all. I could hardly maintain my flames... But..." Yuni looked down as if she was a disappointment. She was knew to this in a way, and so the others felt pity for her...

"YUNI IS GOING TO DIE!" Skull said dramatically.  
>Reborn, being who he was, kicked him in the face forcing the helmet off. Colonello, being who he was, also kicked Skull.<p>

"Shut up, lackey."

"I agree with Reborn, kora."

"I agree with Colonello."

Skull got up and shifted uncomfortably. He whispered, a little hesitant at first but was able to spit it out, "You agree with each other 'cause you guys are all lovers."

Let's just say that Skull is now out of commission for a while.

"... What did we find at the spot?" Fon asked, curious and trying to stray away from the previous topic.

Yuni, a little shy, replied, "Evidence that all of us were there at the scene..."

Reborn, coughing, finished her sentence. "It is believed that are future selves were there."  
><em>It's another future arc...?<em>

"It is a... possibility." Verde said after he pushed up his glasses. "We did see the evidence."

"But then that brings up another question, kora!"

"So many damned questions without answers."

"I know, Lal. It truly makes me want to strangle my dame student." Reborn sighed heavily. Reborn doesn't usually do this so the others sweat dropped knowing that he'd probably do something to outrageous to take out his frustrations on.

"Mmm... I could try to get information out of him though he'd have to be restrained for a certain amount of hours."

Everybody turned over to Mammon. HE doing work for FREE? He too must be... stressed.

Fon smiled gently and then nodded, thinking that was a great plan. Lal, however, thought it was stupid. Colenello was just thinking about it, not sure what to say about it, but probably going to agree with Lal because he likes her. Nobody could read what Reborn was thinking because he didn't say anything and just glared at an empty spot in the room, trying to damn something (or someone) to hell. With his glare, it wouldn't be that difficult. Skull was... still knocked out. He wouldn't get a say into this. Verde, though, was going to make sure he was going to input his thoughts on this matter.

"It would be nice if you could do such a thing, but how? He has Primo's intuition and strength to back it up. He isn't weak... when he feels that he is threatened."

"...I think I know how," Yuni said softly. All eyes looked at her to go on. When she didn't Lal nudged her on.

"If you know how, then say so!"

"Yeah, kora!"

When Yuni smiled modestly, Reborn began to speak to her. He still didn't look away from that spot, but his intense glare decreased and his voice was softer. "Whatever plan you make, I will follow, Yuni. When we were in the future, you made plans that even exceeded me or anyone else of importance. You have a gift for it, so use it wisely unlike my stupid student does."

"Well..." She began to say. She then went into full detail of her plan. As she did that, the other members got this glint in the corner of their eyes because of how exciting and so... Arcobaleno-like it sounded. She really was a genius.

After a couple hours their meeting was over. They all decided that they would stay in the immediate area in case something terrible happened and that they will keep a close eye on Tsuna. There was just so many questions and they were not getting answer due to the type of situation they were in. And not only that, but Tsuna seemed like he needed it - more people being around him, that is. There was something about him that was so mysterious and aloof and he wasn't the only one who noticed it; everybody else noticed it, even his mother who had less of a hold on what had happened. He and the other arcobalenos had a thought in this, but they didn't say anything about it because it would have just created more uncertainty and right now, nobody could afford to be confused. They needed to be strong in their conviction to help the arcobaleno get more information.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When the arcobalenos were having a meeting, Tsuna's guardians were having their own. They were located at Ryohei's house because apparently his younger sister and Haru _just had to be included. _Most of the other guardians accepted them without question, but Gokudera was... well he was just himself. His usual "I'm his right hand man so you guys fuck off!" It's kind of funny because he actually said that to them. When he said that, Ryohei got defensive and then Takeshi joined in to ease the argument but that just made it worse. It soon turned into a fight to which Hibari welcomed that. Lambo just ran around in circles yelling something along these lines: "Lambo wants candy! Stupiddera is stupid! Lambo isn't scared!" Haru and Kyoko then felt the need to calm Lambo. Chrome tried to hep as well, but... that only lasted until Mukuro decided to come out and "play" with Hibari.

Let's just say the first three hours went by in total chaos. It only got worse after those hours because of a certain weapon a child had...

Gokudera had yelled too many insults at the kid and then Takeshi, being the airhead he was, rubbed salt into his wounds by his obliviou sbehavior. He didn't mean any harm but he inflicted the most. Ryohei, not getting any hints of any of this just screamed, "JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!"

"Stupid brat, you shouldn't even be here!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Calm down, Lambo can be here!"

"...Lambo can...?" Lambo said on the verge of tears. Apparently Gokudera stepped on him on accident thus resulting in the brute to yell at him for being in his way and for being useless at the meeting, ect.

"Yeah!"

"WHY?!"

"Because shrrush and shhhrrrush and then brung~!" Takeshi then began to say more incoherent things and do some weird hand things, trying to explain things in what he thought was a simple manner. Lambo, not understanding, thought that he was just making fun of him.

"TOL ER ATE!" Lambo yelled, taking out his weapon.

Hibari, who was currently fighting with Mukuro, "accidentally" hit Lambo with his tonfas. Because of the sudden hit, Lambo's aim suddenly changed course, now aiming at Hibari. It could be said that it was his own fault really, but not like he would ever admit it. It looked like another effect of the 'hitting the Lambo with tonfas' was that now he was knocked out... Ina way, most people in the room blamed Lambo for being an annoying little brat. Most being mainly Gokudera.

Oh well. But... There was no way in hell that he was going to be hit by a herbivore, so he made it his life goal to dodge it. Once he did, he went "Wao" when it hit Kyoko.

Well damn. Nobody expected that to happen.

* * *

><p>While everyone in Japan were having meetings, other people across the world were as well. Some were the friendly meetings that desired peace and comfort while others desired destruction...<p>

A man with dark clothes sat restlessly in his seat, loosening his tie ever so minutes. He was suffocating, he was drowning. There was just too much information to process which made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I think that we should just get it over with," he mumbled under his breath.

A sinister grin appeared on the person who sat across from him in the meeting room. "So as I. But since you suggested it first, why don't you test it out?"

The nervous man shrank into his seat as all eyes went on him.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"It's perfect, really."

"He can tell us how it goes."

"That is, if he lives to tell the tale."

"But it would be interesting with him gone. We-"

"If he leaves, I can take his place. I know all of what he does for the job. I'm practically doing it now!"

The conversation left the nervous man, only getting worse as the clock ticked by. He didn't want to do the said job; he would seriously die! He isn't one of those people who would gladly sacrifice themselves for the greater good, hell, he wouldn't even sacrifice himself if he could have the powers of a god in return. That would still require him to die and that is something that he doesn't want to happen. Nobody in this room wants that to happen to them That was the whole reason they were even having this godforsaken meeting!

"We shouldn't do that, guys. We just can't allow ourselves to die in vain." The leader of the group said, just now joining in on the conversation. Although he said that, there was this glint in the back of his eye that would put the information he got from the previous topic to good use. "But concerning what is happening... It will be true that we would need a sacrifice. But... More than one."

The rest of the group grimaced. They certainly wanted to STAY away from this project... Of course, they didn't want to stay away from the rewards.

"But that is why we have our little lab rats, _right_?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was getting tired of being constantly questioned about why he was so "different". It was getting really annoying because he just wanted... peace. Yeah, that is what he wanted: peace.<p>

_There is this saying, you know, _his sub-conscious said to him, _that in order to have peace you must have war. _

Tsuna quietly laughed. He knew that. He knew that better than most should, better than most will ever know.

But apparently not to the extent that his intuition did. Ignoring his gut feeling, he rested his head on the hospital pillow. This feeling was rather nice, he had to admit. Peace, that is. He hadn't had it for a while which eased his nerves. Though, through this peace, he felt guilt sting him; if he was peaceful, then...

Another Tsuna had to be in turmoil.


End file.
